


Day Four - Naughty+Nice

by thestairwell



Series: Instructions for Dancing [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Klaine Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestairwell/pseuds/thestairwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt and Blaine try foodplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four - Naughty+Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's _finally_ getting the rest of these up!

"Kurt, stop squirming," Blaine laughs as he dips the brush back into the pot of chocolate paint.

"It tickles," his fiancé says breathily, "and you know how sensitive my skin is."

"I most certainly do," Blaine growls, biting gently at the skin on Kurt's rib while he brushes the chocolate from Kurt's belly button to the top of his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Kurt whines, and Blaine can't resist spending a few more seconds to develop a light hickey.

"Oh god Blaine you have to take your mouth off me otherwise this'll be over really really soon," Kurt says in one breath. Blaine laughs and sits up, straddling one of Kurt's thighs. He ignores both of their erections and the heaviness of Kurt's breath, and focuses on using Kurt's body as a canvas.

He leans his body forward, putting down one hand for balance as he strokes random shapes and patterns down Kurt's neck; his fiancé gasps when he brushes over the sensitive spot on his collarbone and the marks already dotting his body, moans when Blaine coats his nipple and areola and makes them the centre of a milky way galaxy shape.

"I'm starting to feel sticky," Kurt huffs.

"I'm almost done," Blaine replies. He dips the brush in the chocolate once more and draws a lopsided heart on the left side of Kurt's chest, probably not where Kurt's actual heart is but Blaine hasn't taken a science class since his freshman year of college. Inside the heart, he carefully writes a 'B', and then puts the lid back on the chocolate pot and puts both that and the brush on the bedside table. When he settles back on his thighs, Kurt has his hand below the newest addition and is looking up at Blaine with love shining from his every pore.

"You have my heart," Blaine says, leaning down to kiss the love of his life. Kurt rests his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, and then he reaches up to trace a heart on Blaine's chest.

When the kiss changes from sweet to heated once again, Blaine kisses across Kurt's jaw and then sucks down his neck, replacing chocolate with pink marks. He laps heavily at Kurt's galaxy-patterned nipple and tugs at it between his teeth, and Kurt chokes out half a dozen half-formed words before pushing Blaine onto his back and rolling his hips down. They kiss deep and dirty, grabbing at each other's bodies, and then Kurt growls, "Fuck, you taste delicious," his voice deep and rough and ragged.

"It's all you," Blaine pants.

After they've both come, they lie with their limbs sprawled over each other, content to be covered with sperm and chocolate while they bask in the afterglow of orgasms, until finally Kurt forces himself upright and pulls at Blaine's arm. "Alright, up, you, I'm starting to feel gross."

Blaine whines and pouts, "Noooo, I'm comfy. Stay with me."

Kurt laughs, a little breathlessly. "Ohhh, no. No, we need to shower. Remember when we waited after the syrup, we felt sticky for three days afterwards?"

"You've convinced me," Blaine says, and then he reaches up and makes grabby hands at Kurt. "Help me up, darling husband-to-be?"

Kurt rolls his eyes but acquiesces, a small smile on his face. "That's gonna stop working soon."

"If you say so," Blaine hums happily, kissing the only-slightly-smudged 'B' in the heart on Kurt's chest and then Kurt's lips. He murmurs against them, "Maybe we could try that new mint shower gel, hmm?"


End file.
